Luffy, World's Greatest Doctor
by MircThomas19
Summary: Luffy knew that he ate the wrong fruit when he could afford to fall apart and create his own dimension, where he is god. But he doesn't want to be a god, he wants to be a pirate. The King of Pirates. But Luffy decided that the world could also use a pirate that is also its Greatest Doctor. It will take long but Luffy has all the time in the world. Watch him do it! Pairing Undecided


**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**

"Luffy!" – Speech

'Luffy!' – Thoughts

 _Luffy!_ – Flashbacks

 **Luffy!** – Techniques and Devil Fruits

Luffy, World's Greatest Doctor

The Fruit With The Power Of Miracles

"Well!?" A large figure in a robe shouts impatiently while being among doctors in a bedroom that was decorated to fit a princess. This is within the East Blue, often called the tamest of the four seas in the world, and more specifically within the Goa Kingdom. It is located on Dawn Island, a medium sized island that has villages as well as a completely walled up city. Inside, the middle class and the high class of nobles and royalty are separated from the low class that live outside the walls, in the region that is known as the Grey District.

The poor and homeless have to live among the trash and garbage from inside the city for food and other needs. The middle class just live in regular apartments and houses, with just about what they need; including a dark alley for gangs and misfits to hang out in. Meanwhile, the high class are enjoying everything that nobles are enlisted to. Enough money to buy an island with merchandise. The nobles are raised to seek even more rank, status and titles as well as money. And the royalty family are pretty much what anyone will think.

The King is self-centered and just enjoys the luxury while his staff handles the kingdom for him. And right now, his only daughter and only heir to his throne is dying. A terminal disease has been labeled within her body. And that means that it very difficult to treat, and the princess might as well die.

"Hurry up and treat her!" The King repeated at his legion of doctors that are searching through every medical book they have in the castle and trying at every option there is to treat the symptoms. "I can't have her dying! This kingdom needs an heir with royal blood! No one else! Are you trying to doom my kingdom?!"

"B-but your majesty!" One of the doctors spoke up. "This is a dangerous disease and it has been reported as incurable since it is in a late stage! We did ask to check on the princess months earlier! You kept denying us that right!"

The King grew red with anger and guilt. He knew that there was something wrong with his daughter. But his pride as the King refused to accept that and just kept his daughter in bed so no one will know that the seemingly 'untouchable' royal family line has a dying heir. Right now, he is going to do what will salsify his hurt pride. "Are you saying that _I_ doomed my own kingdom!? How dare you! I will have your head for this disgrace!"

"This is a disgrace because you treated your daughter like a tool for your image." Then a young man's voice was to be heard. Everyone turned to see a shadow in the doorway to the princess's bedroom. "A tool that you hid to show that it was breaking down. But she is still mortal and a patient."

"Who the hell are you!? How the devil did you get into my castle!? Be gone, you commoner!" The King bellowed but the man just smirked.

"Who am I? I am a doctor. That's who. A doctor that is also a survivor of the Terminal Fire." The young man said and the King lost his voice, his face turned pale and was drenched with sweat. "Yes, the Terminal Fire that you ordered a pirate to cause with the lie that you will make Bluejam a noble. Pirates can't become nobles, not even with the power of a king."

"Are you here to blackmail me!? My daughter is dying and…" The King shouted with fear and desperation. But the young man cut him off,

"It is because your daughter is dying that I am here, in this stinking and stuffy caste of yours." The young man said. "Since I heard about your disgraceful neglect of your daughter, I have to resort to 'blackmail' just to get where I am. Now, I need to see her."

The King was torn between his pride as King and kick this young man out of his castle and taking the chance to save his daughter and his only heir to the throne, the only way for the royal bloodline to 'remain in its place'. "Fine! Save her or I will have your head!"

"You can borrow my head but you can't have it." The young man said and then showed his way past the King and the head doctor to where the princess is. "Now I need silence and concentration. If you break it, she is dead." The young man requested while looking through the kit he brought along. "But I need to know what your diagnoses is, in heavy detail. And I need to be in the room with the princess alone to work. Now!"

The King growled like an angry animal that a 'commoner' that snuck into his castle is now bossing him around like the man now owns the place. But with his decision to try anything for his dying daughter, the King stormed out of the bedroom. After a few seconds, the doctors leave as they been dismissed. But the King was not and refused to get any further from the bedroom than the door, "Make sure he doesn't take long!" The King then shouted to a couple of unlucky guards that were patrolling down that corridor at the time; and who were they to refuse orders from their King?

A few minutes later,

"It's has been too long!" The King complained, having spent all that time walking back and forth. He was literally wearing out a grove in the floor. "Is he done yet!?" The King then halted and yelled at the guards who were glad that their thick uniforms and their collars hide their sweat-dropping.

But before they could even make an 'eep', the door to the bedroom opened with the grace of a kid that just found an early birthday present. "Father!" The King gasped and saw that his daughter looked a lot better, a lot less pale and even sprinted like she was suddenly a little girl again. "The nice young man cured me!"

"He did?" The King spoke in disbelief and ordered for his doctors to see for themselves.

"Yes. Yes I did." Everyone turned to the same young man that was once again leaning in the door space. "I am a doctor and I treat my patients. And I don't care what or who they are, any live is worth saving." The man said and then went silent, all while staring at the King. It was as if the man was waiting for the King to do something next.

"What?" The King snapped before coming to a realization. "You want to get paid!? I thought you were a doctor!"

"I am. But for you to want me to treat your daughter, your only child, for free shows just how much to think of her." The young doctor boldly talked back. "Besides, who am I to refuse such a generous offer from the princess once she was healed?"

"What offer?" The King asked and the young doctor smirked. Then the latter took out a piece of paper.

"The offer that will pay your bill for healing your daughter and for me to keep quiet of course. This much the least." The young doctor then handed over the paper to the King who rudely snatched it away. Only to widen his eyes and lower his jaw to the floor at the how many digits were there.

"YOU WANT THIS MUCH!? THIS IS ROBBERY!" The King spoke in an outrage that frightened the doctors but only amused the princess and young doctor.

"Come on Father. I have friends outside the castle I can tell about the Terminal Fire and Bluejam. And all my friends have connections to place us in the Grey Terminal~!" The King, the castle doctors as well as the young man couldn't believe what was coming out of the princess's mouth. Did she not care if she was going to be homeless, penniless urchin? "Well? Will you do it?"

The King looked around for a chance to escape, but this time all eyes were urging him to make his decision and not run away. And the poor, pitiful man just looked at the paper with soulless eyes and a face drenched in sweat.

XXXXX

Later,

"There you are!" The same young doctor smiled to see a welcome community or something whatever greeted him as he entered the Foosha Village. "Where have you been, Luffy-kun?" The bartender of Foosha Village, Makino, spoke with an expression of an assumed mother.

Makino is a young woman with brown eyes and black hair that goes up to just above her shoulders. When she was first introduced, ten years before the current storyline, she wore a yellow kerchief, an orange blouse with black sleeves and a long light blue skirt and orange sneakers with white soles.

"Kaa! You better not have been in the Goa City!" The mayor of Foosha Village, Woop Slap, was always such a party pooper who hated nonsense. Woop Slap has a cleft chin, wears oval glasses, and has a mustache and a beard that all turned grayish-white. He wears simple clothes and a hat that changes with his appearance, but they are similar to each other. He currently wields a walking cane from old age.

But all this old man got was a smirk that threatened to split apart this young man's face. "LUFFY!" This was Monkey D. Luffy, a teenager of seventeen years. And he is the village doctor, taking the place of the previous one that reached the age of retirement. But Luffy is not going to stay in the village any longer.

Most young men who want to sail have to wait until at least they turn seventeen. That way, they will learn how to make off the land and thus, make it okay on the sea too. For a being a fisherman's village as well, most boys learn how to sail and construct boats by the time they reach that age.

"But do you have to leave Luffy? You're only doctor~!" Woop Slap then turned teary eyed at the thought of the village's youngest and best doctor yet going to the sea.

"I am sure old man Kusuri (1) has the energy to teach more students. He is just retired from a job, not a profession." Luffy said, with his mood ever that cheery. "And besides, I want to sail for my dream Mayor. Not even ten years had changed my mind, you know that."

Then there was a moment of silence as Luffy walked past the crowds, to get his supplies and boat ready for the sea. They were reminiscing. Taking a trip down memory lane to that time when Luffy was just a boy with big ideas and a big voice, but also a big heart. Who would've thought that a pirate and his treasure chest could make such a difference for Luffy?

XXXXX

Ten Years Ago

"A toast!" Makino's bar was filled with sounds of excited customers and the clinking of beer cups meeting for a toast. "To Luffy's _brave act_!" That was met with even more laughter, like this was all a big joke.

"I told you! That didn't hurt at all!" Luffy was only the age of seven at the time and despite having a Band-Aid on, he didn't shed a tear. "I am tough! I can go on your next journey! I don't care if I even be a cabin boy, I want to sail!"

"Sorry kid. But you are too little, even to be a cabin boy. And besides, you don't know how to swim either. What kind of pirate doesn't know how to swim?" Luffy growled and turned to the one mocking him.

"I was told that you were only four when you were a cabin boy, Shanks!" Luffy shouted at the man that happens to be his idol. Shanks always wears a long black cape over his shoulders and wore a straw hat. He is wearing slightly loose brown trousers cut below the knee and collected halfway up the shin, with golden buttons down the outer leg. He wears a pair of sandals and is unshaven with a short, scruffy beard. Shanks is wearing underneath the black cloak a white shirt which is only half buttoned, leaving part of his chest exposed. A large red sash is tied around his waist and holds his sabre on the right side. The most striking thing about Shanks is the color of his red hair that seemed to match that of tomatoes. He also seem to have three scars across his left eye. "Besides, what pirate has tomato hair?"

Luffy smirked to see that Shanks spat out his drink at that comeback. "WHO HAS TOMATO HAIR YOU BRAT!?" That outburst was worse than a baby's temper tantrum and Luffy knew that.

"You do, Tomato Hair." Luffy insulted Shanks again and this time, everyone was laughing at the latter instead of the former. What prefect, harmless revenge.

"He is right, Captain." One of the customers said and he was right. Shanks is a pirate and a pirate captain of the 'Red-Hair' Pirates. They were supposed to be a big time pirate crew, famous throughout the world. But also, they weren't the type to attack other ships and towns for food and money; they were more interested in fun, freedom and good times that come from sailing outside the law.

"Yasopp! You traitor!" Shanks yelled at everyone laughing, especially the one that made that remark about Luffy's insult. Yasopp was a light tanned man of average height and build. His dark blonde hair was shaggy and untamed. His name was written on his headband. He wore a dark-blue shirt, dark-green pants reaching down to his calves and blue shoes with buckles on them. He donned his headband at this time. "And you stop laughing too, Lucky Roo!" Shanks laughed at pretty much his fattest crew mate.

Lucky Roo has a round body shape and he is always seen eating a rack of meat. He is shown wearing goggles over his eyes at all times. He wears a red t-shirt with white vertical stripes on it, paired by a matching bandanna on his head, short white pants with a red sash around his waist, and red shoes with fur around the ankles. "Ah Captain, lighten up!" Lucky Roo ignored Shanks and went back to drinking his Sake by the barrel.

"Ignoring those three idiots Luffy…" The young boy turned to another members of the Red Haired Pirates, Benn Beckman. "The Captain is right. The sea is unforgiving and doesn't care if you can't swim. Captain is just giving you more time playing in your childhood before you throw it all away by going out to sea."

Beckman is a tall man, standing at least a foot taller than Shanks. His hair was jet black and pulled back in a ponytail. He is never seen without his rifle nearby or a cigarette in his mouth. Been wears a black, v-neck shirt with three quarter sleeves along with dark green loose pants with numerous pockets on them, tucked inside his buckled boots. Like most of the other Red Hair Pirates, he wears a sash around his waist, to which he attaches his rifle in a pistol-like fashion.

"Fine! I just don't know if you are coming back. After all, you had been coming and going for a year now. Won't the no-good marines catch you sooner or later?" Luffy huffed and then spoke his real frustration. "If you don't come back, then how can I go on a journey with you guys?"

"That is simply another harsh truth about us pirates Luffy." Benn said. And then shared a chuckle. "And you are right. The marines are never what they are cracked up to be. A year of headquarters here and they still haven't found us." Luffy smiled but hid it so no one can mock him again; all the while, returning to the counter for more food.

Then Luffy saw it. He saw a strange chest that Shanks and brought in but hadn't opened. That meant that there was something special inside. Luffy took it while Shanks was occupied with Makino and was surprised that the chest wasn't even locked. Opening it, Luffy pulled out a fruit.

But it wasn't an apple, or an orange, or a peach. It looked heart-shaped with all those strange swirls and even the stem had a double spiral. Luffy just shrugged, at least he could have desert that wasn't sweets; they weren't good for him and Luffy has always hated candy anyways. But as soon as the fruit touched the countless taste bud on Luffy's tongue, the boy felt like throwing up. But he swallowed that piece anyways, he couldn't let it loose and 'ruin his good image'.

But when that that happened, Luffy felt like the floor had gave away and he was now falling into darkness. More like falling down a rabbit hole from some fairytale book Luffy was read to one evening. But while Luffy didn't remember the name of the book, he could have sworn that the rabbit hole had clocks and rocking chairs.

Instead, he saw images. Images that were like the reflections on a pond's surface. And in these images, Luffy saw a stranger in a strange outfit with even stranger things in his hands. Then Luffy heard fancy and strange words he couldn't make out with his immature mind as a seven-year-old. But the next image had disturbed Luffy very badly, and it was following him down the hole.

It showed a body. A dead body. With its chest open to show the blood, guts and bone. Luffy never saw something that disgusting and scary in his life. He tried to look away but the image followed his eyes. Then it shifted into another image. It showed a big room with a lot of beds. Luffy saw that there were people in each one of those beds, and they were moaning badly, most were screaming.

Luffy then saw that their skin had patches of chalk white that made them move like they were in great pain and great fear. And some of them woke up acting like that until they stopped and fell out of their beds. They were dead, they all were that or dying!

"WHY!?" Luffy finally found his voice. "Why are you showing me these!?" Luffy tried once again to look away but more violently, with his neck making loud crinkling. But the images of more people dying, more people sick, and more people in pain stayed in his sight. Luffy couldn't even close his eyelids or move his hand to cover his eyes. "Why? What did I do to deserve this?"

 **"Room."** Luffy then heard a strange voice, like that of an elderly man. Luffy then noticed that he wasn't looking at death or pain. But at that strange man from before. And he was creating this strange blue space around a patient, tied to a room and had some strange stuff attached to him.

Luffy didn't hear another word from the man but saw with half disgust and half awe to see the man's fingers move across the patient with speed and precision. And the patient as still as a statue but Luffy could hear him breathing, slightly but surely. After some seconds, the man stopped his treatment and started to use a towel on his bloody hands.

The patient then woke up to see not even a stitch on his chest. And then he acted like he was suddenly years younger and rushed past the strange man to a woman and a little girl. Luffy couldn't make out their words but they sounded very happy and relieved.

This filled Luffy's heart and soul with something else. And then he understood, despite being the child he is. "That's it, isn't it?" Luffy said to no one, not that he cared. "That fruit was a special one, with a special power inside. And this power can be used to save lives. I can save lives." Luffy then noticed that the images all showed one thing, the strange man, called a 'doctor', being praised by the patient and his families; all while showing a smile of happiness and relief for all the hard work done.

"Please." Luffy then broke into tears at the sight. "Please teach me how to use this power. I promise, I will listen. I will learn. I will live to save lives! I promise!" Luffy sounded like he suddenly matured and then went mad at the sight of the images and the light around him growing too bright to gaze at.

"Luffy?" It would seem that barely any time has passed at all, even wit he vision that Luffy was experiencing. Shanks had just noticed the boy not bugging him or even eating any more food next to his seat. It took a few seconds but the pirate captain had found the kid, leaning against the side of the counter, looking lifeless.

"I promise!" Shanks got a heart attack to see Luffy suddenly got back to life.

"Promise what?" Luffy was looking around, relived that he was now back in the bar. And when Shanks spoke up, Luffy turned his neck, almost cracking it.

"Shanks, can I…?" Luffy started but before he could finish, the doors to the bar were violently opened. And what came in could only be one thing; mountain bandits.

"Hey you losers from the sea! I am Higuma, a mountain bandit leader with a bounty of Eight Million berries!" The one that was obviously the leader had spoken up with an arrogant tone of the voice that even a child such as Luffy could tell.

Higuma was a tall, dark-skinned man with black hair, a black goatee, and an X-shaped scar above his right eye. He wore a long red coat over a white shirt, black trousers, and a golden necklace.

"Hey!" Higuma ignored that the pirates were doing the same, keeping to their food and drinks. "You bitch the owner?" Higuma said in a rude tone that made Luffy growl softly. "Then give us all the sake you have in this shithole! And better make it ten barrels!"

"See that glass cup there?" Makino said, pointing to where Shanks was. "That is all the sake I have left. Everyone else is drinking beer." She said without much fear for Higuma either. But that probably was one of the things that made the mountain bandit angry; the other being denied of sake. That caused him to steal Shank's beer cup and shatter it on the pirate's head!

"You dirty pirates are no-good weaklings! Drunk snobs that are only good on floating junks of wood! You stand not a chance against mountain bandits!" The pirates still did nothing and Luffy started to growl much louder. But the real snapper came when Higuma reached over the counter and grasped Makino by the neck! "And it is either that you give me the sake I want, or I get to have a good time with you."

Makino was started to get annoyed by the perverted look on Higuma's face as well as his fellow mountain bandits. This time, the pirates reached for their weapons but that was unnecessary when Higuma screamed a lot like a girl. When they looked to the source, it was a shocking sight.

Luffy had stolen Shank's dinner knife, forced Higuma's arm down and stab the mountain bandit's hand with the knife! "You little brat! How dare you!" Higuma screamed. "I am a mountain bandit leader and killer! That means you are dead-ARRGH!"

Higuma had thought that he could intimidate Luffy but was hit by t eh kid's fist, and sent to the floor! "I always said that I punch like a pistol Shanks. You owe me money." Luffy muttered to the shocked pirate captain while walking over to the dazed Higuma. "Get up, I am not done with you yet." Luffy said to Higuma who was still dizzy and unresponsive. **"ROOM!"**

Luffy shouted out a word that he heard from the vision and he saw that same blue space as well. But it was slightly slower than what was in the vision, disappointing Luffy a little (given his expression) 'I need work.' "I. SAID. GET. UP! **Takt**!" Luffy shouted out another strange word and Higuma was lifted off the ground like a broken puppet, only to fall on his feet straight.

"That's it." Higuma growled, feeling like he was being played at by a little boy and humiliated in front of the pirates and his men. At least this got the leader out of hsi dazed state. "This time, you're dead…!"

 **"Mes!"** Luffy then shouted another word and this time, showed off a very disturbing scene. When he jumped onto Higuma's chest, sending the mountain bandit to his butt, he sent his arm right to the latter's heart section, revealing a cube containing the said organ. A human heart that was still beating.

"W-what…?" Higuma saw it and was really freaking out that a little kid had dug right through his chest and took out his heart but he felt barley any different from that.

"Maybe I should kill you for what you done to Shanks and then to Makino-san…slice and dice you to bits that are as small as pebbles…and feed you to a certain sea monster I am sure you have heard off around here." Now Luffy was freaking everyone out by talking a lot like a serial killer to his latest victim; he even had that crazed look in his eyes that were for all to witness. "But you did say that you are worth eight million berries. That will be good pocket change. So…"

Higuma was about to draw another breath when he felt something pain like never before. He couldn't breathe well either and felt like the strength had left his arms, right before he coughed out blood that covered the boy but Luffy didn't care. "There. Now your head is going to fill my pockets very well. You should be proud of yourself, being killed at the hands of a child when you could have been by pirates."

Luffy then pulled out what caused Higuma's sudden death; the heart of the mountain bandit leader had been pierced, stabbed. And by the blood on the dinner knife that Luffy had in his other hand. "Hey Shanks, don't look so shocked." Luffy then talked in a cheery and causal tone, like it was no big deal. "It's like you said, 'what's good a pirate that can't swim?' Well, I want to learn to be a doctor so I can't be scared of blood. What good of a doctor will I be?"

Shanks couldn't find the words for the look a little kid with blood over his face and clothes and covering his knife hand. But then came the other bandits that finally got over their own shocked state, that a little kid had killed their leader. "Oh? Yeah, I forgot about you guys. I don't have to pay attention to small fry with no bounty."

"Shut it brat! Die!" One of them yelled and when the small army of bandits were inches from Luffy,

 **"ROOM!"** Luffy shouted. "Like I said, small fry." Luffy muttered, finishing wiping his dinner knife. **"Gride Cut!"** (2) It was like a blur, but Luffy had vanished and appeared on the other side of the bandits. "Dammit! This body just can't keep up!" Luffy then had an outburst, ignoring the bandits screaming and literally falling to bits. Rock-sized bits to be exact.

"Well, time to clean up the mess." Luffy then said, opening his free hand that suddenly had an open bag. **"Takt."** Everyone was so focused on the bandits, they didn't notice that Luffy still had the strange blue space active. And with Luffy's occupied hand shifting the fore fingers upward, the bandits-in-bits all rose and filled the bag to the brim.

"Now as I was saying…" Luffy turned to the pirates once he tied the bag shut, having plans for the screaming bandits-bits inside. "Can you stay for a little longer, I will like to learn how to be a doctor. A combat doctor. Please~!" Luffy then took out the dreaded, by men, 'Puppy Eyes' that were cute even with all the blood.

Shanks couldn't even make a peep, just feel the sweat down his neck, reliving everything that Luffy had shown in only a few seconds. Just how can Shanks say no?

XXXXX

Present Day;

"Are all that, can we stop Luffy, Mayor Sir?" One of the villagers finally spoke up after how everyone finished remembering that day ten years ago. And ten years was plenty of time for Luffy to learn about medicine, about surgery, about the various diseases and illnesses. But Luffy was restless and vowed to use his devil fruit power for combat purposes; he wanted to learn how to use a sword, how to use a gun, how to use hand-to-hand combat, about anything that can take full use of his devil fruit power both in and out of battle.

"I guess not." Woop Slap finally spoke up with just enough time to see Luffy release his boat from the pier. After the crowd said their farewells and thank-you's for Luffy's helping them out with his healing practices, "I could only hope that the kid will find the answer to all this question; is this his dream or his destiny?"

Meanwhile, "He should be somewhere around here." Luffy said, rowing his boat while entering the sunlight. That was where his features were clear. He was a man of average height for his age but his build was significantly above average. Most of it was hidden with a black, buttoned shirt and a blue cloak that had many pockets; both outside and inside. He was wearing matching blue shorts and simple sandals on his feet. And a roughed-up Straw Hat was sitting firmly on his head.

"Oh there you are, Chomper." Luffy said, without even a hint of fear or shock. And it was verified when the 'Lord of the Coast' went up to Luffy and rubbed the pirate's side like a giant pet. Chomper first met Luffy when he was feed the bits of the mountain bandits ten years ago; later, Chomper was tamed and made into Luffy's friend and pet. And it was easy when Luffy could just slice Chomper into two. Who would have thought that when in the presence of a stronger predator, Chomper is more like a kitten to its mother/owner?

"Now, please hold still." Luffy said while taking out a small muzzle, just big enough to attach the fishing boat to Chomper's backside. Luffy wasn't the type to make his friendly sea creature feel like a feral animal with something covering his mouth and nose. "There, now we are ready for the East Blue, today. And the Grand Line, tomorrow."

Chomper roared in agreement and eagerly pulled his master and the fishing boat into the vast blue sea. And this is just the beginning of the legend to the World's Greatest Doctor.

End of Chapter 1

 ***Hello! I published yet another new story! I have read plenty of stories with Luffy having another devil fruit ability. And I wanted to have one with Luffy using the now popular and supposedly 'over-powered' Operation Fruit. Wish me luck and please let me know if there is anything you want to happen in this story. I will be waiting and keep cool!**

 **Another thing is that the princess I depicted. I intend to have this young lady to be the direct daughter of the unnamed, faceless king of Goa at the time that Luffy first ate the Ope-Ope no Mi. Her name is Sarie Nantokanette, and she already appeared in the manga, only one chapter so far. I am also having this terminal illness and Luffy healing her to be one of the causes to her humbled personality compared to most rulers seen in the series.**

 **About having Luffy receive that vision upon eating the Ope-Ope no Mi, it is a reference to a couple of Naruto fanfics. So I thought I will do it with a One Piece fanfic. Hope you still like it!***

 **1\. Sorry if it is so obvious, with Kusuri meaning 'medicine', but I am still not that keen on good names for OCs. Please take it easy in the flames.**

 **2\. I checked it out. Grid Cut is a medical procedure that is used to make precise cuts with the help of a grid map of the organs. This time, Luffy cuts his targets in the shape of a grid. I am even thinking of a Devil Fruit related to this.**


End file.
